


12/9

by Calico_Neko



Series: Kou-chan no month [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Horor, child!furi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi nii-san, asobo yo~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	12/9

Murasakibara, 15 tahun, tidak akan pernah tahu _dia_ itu apa bila tidak ada kerabat yang menyatakan “Nggak ada siapa-siapa di sana.” Tapi demi Tuhan. Murasakibara melihatnya jelas, menapak (mungkin).

Berdiri seorang diri di bawah pohon sakura. Mengenakan pakaian agak kumal warna putih serta celana pendek warna hitam kotak-kotak merah. Rambutnya yang menyerupai warna tikus mondok berkibar pelan disapa angin. Usianya mungkin sekitar 7 dan dia nampak menyedihkan di mata seorang Mukkun si pemalas.

“Ini.” Ia tidak pernah rela membagi jatah camilannya, tetapi gerah juga lama-lama dipelototi dari jauh. Setongkat lolipop disodorkan, dan diterimanya dengan tangan mungilnya yang ternyata … wow, apa ada yang sedingin tangan dia selain es? Namun kenyataan tangan berbeda ukuran tersebut bersinggungan, membuat pemuda bongsor itu yakin bahwa dia ada.

“Aku Kouki. Terima kasih permennya, Atsushi nii-san.”

Ia berbalik badan- mungkin untuk pulang, lalu kembali lagi di spot yang sama keesokan harinya. Setiap hari. Memandangi Murasakibara dari kejauhan. Terkadang sambil membawa sebundar oranye bola basket. Mata polosnya menatap tak berkedip. Seolah anak anjing memohon diadopsi, diajak jalan-jalan.

“Ck, dia ke sini lagi. Aku malas kalau harus kasih camilanku terus.” Dihampirinya anak kecil itu, yang menyambutnya dengan tatapan penuh keceriaan. Ia harus merunduk, bahkan dengan berjongkok juga anak kecil tersebut masih kalah tinggi. Nasib badan ketinggian, memang.

“Kamu,” dia yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Kouki terhentak kaget. Mata berkaca bersiap nangis. “Kamu ganggu pemandangan aku. Sana pulang.” Pengucapannya datar-datar saja, tetapi rupanya cukup untuk membuat bocah itu berbalik badan, berlari sambil terisak pelan.

Hah … Murasakibara tidak pernah cocok dengan anak-anak.

.

Teng! Teng!

Dua kali berdentang. Pukul dua dini hari lewat sekian detik telah berlalu. Dan, ABG bersurai ungu masih belum mampu berlabuh ke alam mimpi. Pasalnya, sedari tadi ia merasa ada yang mengganjal. Entah fakta bahwa ia berlaku agak kejam pada seorang anak kecil atau karena lapar.

Ah, benar. Murasakibara lapar. Pantas saja dia tidak mengantuk.

Cepat ia membuka mata, bersiap menuju dapur di mana surganya berada. Namun niatan urung tatkala tubuhnya tak mampu digerakkan seinchi pun. Ia kaku. Berkedip saja tidak mampu, hanya dapat bernapas dan memompa jantung.

Sebab, tengah ada yang menahannya.

Ada Kouki, duduk menangis di atas perut Murasakibara.

“Hiks, Atsushi nii-san kenapa menyuruh aku pergi? Pa-padahal aku kan cuma mau main sama Atsushi nii-san.”

Kouki kecil tersedu. Dalam remang memperlihatkan air matanya yang ternyata adalah darahnya sendiri. Dan yang bergulir turun, menggelundung pelan berwarna putih adalah bola matanya yang copot.

“Hiks. Atsushi nii-san, asobo yo~”


End file.
